


Always and Forever

by Ajmurphyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake
Summary: my rewrite of the whole show. come join AJ Kane as she lands on the ground with the 100 and falls in love with Bellamy Blake her forbidden fruit for 6 years. now 6 years of pinning and they are on the ground together free to love like btw they are immediate so please be warned they jump into a relationship. my rewrite, slight differences to fit my rewrite I don't know what this is anymore it has a life of it's own. trigger warnings for sexual abuse, self harm. AJ is a hot mess. Basically my own word vomit, inspired by the show and youtube music videos putting me in a zone.https://images.app.goo.gl/EzMvC6QMUcTsbeat7 for an idea of AJ
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. the ground

As soon as I heard her voice I knew who it was, O I whipped my head toward the front of the door. Sure enough there was Octavia hugging a handsome black curly haired man Bellamy, I’m not stupid I remember him, ive heard her stories, I just never thought id see him again. Someone in the crowd said “that’s Octavia blake, the girl under the floor” she lunged, bellamy stopped her, my mouth went wild like always as I made my way to the front of the crowd. 

“yeah and im AJ Kane the girl who will beat the shit out of the next person to give her shit.” She squealed “AJ!!!” I caught her in a hug before she knocked us both over. “god o I missed you so much” bellamy looked up and caught my eye, I nodded in greeting he spoke to her “how would you like to give them something else to remember you by?

“yeah like what?” she asked. “how about being the first person to be on the ground in 100 years?”

“first 2 people, where I go AJ goes, she is like my sister bell.” He winked at us, “alright then, first 2 people on the ground in 100 years.” With that he pulled the lever and opened the door, we felt the sun on our face and the wind in our hair. I grabbed her hand and together we walked hand in hand down the ramp of the dropship, we made it to the end of the ramp, stopped looked each other in the eye secretly communicating like we learned to do 2 years ago when we met, jumped off and threw our joined hands in the air and screamed in unison “we’re back bitches!!"

everyone erupted with screams as they too scrambled down the ramp to earth. 100 years after a nuclear apocalypse and we are back on earth, our generation never thought this was possible. O and I looked at each other squealed and hugged each other tight. “6 months AJ, I thought I would never get to see you again. Today is your birthday and you get to be alive and on earth as your present, and I may or may not be totally nudging my brother after yours kidnaps you.”

As if on cue I was picked up and spun around laughing and squealing I yelled “John Edward Murphy you big oaf put me down.” He laughed and put me down so I could hug him for the first time in 6 months. I hugged him so tight he was probably hurting, but he didn’t say anything and squeezed me just as tight. “I missed you so much big brother.” “I missed you too jelly bean.” I started laughing and crying, “its been years since you called me that” “yeah well im feeling nostalgic, not every day your baby sister defeats death and turns 18.” “har har asshole.” He grinned and kissed my forehead. He looked up and stepped back from me “incoming.”

Was my only warning as 2 sets of arms smacked me into a bear hug sandwich. “wonder twins!!” “AJ our missing sister, we missed you our missing sister.” Jasper said. “I think you could have thrown in a couple more missing or some variety.” Monty said laughing. Laughing I squeezed them both back, “ive missed my boys, and I seem to be short at least 2.”

“ok let me at bambi” the boys released me and there was finn all bright eyed and just as I remembered, I lept in his arms for a big hug. “ive missed you spacewalker.” “ive missed you too bambi.” He set me down as I heard “my turn lil red."

I turned grinning “my favorite theif.” He snorted, “besides yourself you mean?” laughing I said “yes of course.” During all my family reunions I failed to notice that o had snagged john and they both were talking to bellamy, I then heard that familiar blonde and her friend talking to the wonder twins and finn about food at mt weather I tuned them out and sought out o finding her next to her brother and mine, I walked up to them all. “bellamy you remember AJ right? This is john’s sister, well not like you and i. kane dropped her off at john’s house when she was 6 after her mom died because he couldn’t handle the pain of seeing his dead wife’s twin.”

“thanks o, way to be blunt” I said laughing, “and from this moment forward I say whatever the hell I want and im now Amber Justine Murphy cause fuck the ark and its twisted rules that I couldn’t change my name if I wanted.” John teared up and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the forehead and then he walked off to go find some of his friends.

I turned back to bellamy and o, “we lived together for 1 ½ years AJ you know im blunt.” She laughed. “and you know im also very subtle” she said using air quotes then walked away from us both without another word. I smacked my hand against my forehead and laughed then peaked through my fingers at bellamy, he was grinning. “she and your brother have given me a lot of insider information about you.” My hand fell, “oh god that’s scary, do you want to go for a walk and talk and get to know the real me?” I asked trying to show a slight bit of that murphy confidence I had hidden away after 6 months in solitary.

He continued to grin at me his beautiful brown eyes capturing my emerald green ones. “I would love to” he said as he offered his arm for me, I accepted it gladly as we walked away from the dropship and all 100 screaming teenagers. As we walked it became quieter, we stayed relatively close as to not get lost but far enough we could get privacy. “ok so I trust both of them to tell you the truth but I know they both also love to embellish things when it comes to me, so that being said, go for it handsome ask away.” I said feeling more of that confidence coming back the more I talked to him, “were you really red robin hood from back on the ark?”  
I laughed “that’s the first question you have huh? Yes I am or was however you want to look at it. I was one of nygels girls and I was a damn good theif cause im sneaky and people think im so cute and innocent being kane’s daughter so they over look everything I do, hell I could have gotten away with anything if it weren’t for kane himself not letting me.  
Everyone thinks im his spoiled daughter but they don’t get that I only had his last name, I lived with john in factory station, I was dropped off at 6 years old, alex was floated when I was 7, lexus drank herself to death when I was 8, I started working for nygel when I was 7 and alex got floated, I knew when lexus started drinking than john and I would have to fend for ourselves and my god we were kids. But I was small and sneaky so she took me on and trained me a little and I became quickly one of her favorites. Which was great, until I turned 15, then she told me she had other jobs for pretty girls like me and implied that if I wanted to keep working for her I had to take them, which is how I ended up getting arrested in the long run come to think of it.” I laughed humorously “well that was the start of the domino effect the led to my arrest I should say.”

We had stopped walking and found ourselves infront of a waterfall and a big clearing with butterflies everywhere and they were glowing blue, I stopped my story for a bit as I spread my arms out and slowly rotated as the butterflies began to flutter and land on me. I was giggling like a little girl but it was something I had only heard about in old stories on the ark, and I never thought they would glow blue. Suddenly I turned and bellamy was right in front of me smiling down at me, the butterflies fluttered away, he looked so beautiful in the setting sunlight, his golden skin seeming to glow even brighter as the sun set. He slowly stepped even closer leaving barely a breath between our chests, he raised his hand and tucked a stray strand of my fire red hair behind my ear. “you look so beautiful, but I may be slightly biased cause ive thought you were beautiful since the first day I saw you when you were 12, I was 17, do you remember?”

I looked into his eyes, “yes I do, it was the best night of my life that unity day dance.” “mine too” he whispered as he slowly leaned closer closing the last breath of distance between his lips and mine as if and invitation for me to stop him if I wanted, as if I could, ive waited for this for 6 years, hoping, praying, dreaming of what it would be like to feel his lips on mine.

As soon as his lips touched mine it was like everything else melted away including my senses, my hands somehow found their way into his curls without my even realising what i was doing, my toes curled just from glee. He pulled away slowly just far enough to lean his forehead against mine, “was that your first kiss?” slowly i opened my eyes to look into his, emerald meeting golden brown.

“Yes, i dont know if john told you everything or not.” he caressed my cheek gently with his hand stroking my cheekbone with his thumb. “He told me the gory details were yours to tell but yes he told me what happened.”

“not a lot of people want to date nygel’s number one girl who is known to be a commander of the guards favorite picture girl, well at least they thought that was the extent, maybe if they would have bothered to ask.” i couldnt believe as i was telling him this he was still gently caressing my cheek as if spilling my horrors to him didnt mean what i feared, what i dreaded all along, that i was broken damaged goods that no one wanted. No he was looking at me and caressing me as if i was beautiful, special, worth something, it gave me the courage to continue with my story, my horror to be shared with him not for him to judge because its obvious he wouldn’t no he would help me through anything if i asked, im sure of it.

“One of the commanders had a thing for cute little redheads with fiery attitude, as you know redheads are rare, guess who was nygel’s favorite little redhead. He um, he liked to take pictures” i dropped my gaze from his, he gave me strength to say my story but i wasnt ready to see the emotions in his eyes as he heard it.

“They started when i was 12, after i met you at the dance, he did like 6 months of just pictures then couldnt handle it anymore i guess and he started making me undress and he um he used to touch me. Try to get himself off, me too i guess, i never did, i just layed there trying to think of somewhere else, for nearly 4 years until i was arrested that was my life, he paid in information, rations, you name it, whatever nygel wanted at the time he found it for her, every friday through sunday was spent in his quarters with him, he was somewhat handsy too when he got drunk, so if i didnt act like i liked it he would hit me, he was smart enough to keep the bruises under where my clothes would be. But thats about it. Then one day he had to much to drink and punched me in the face. Nygel cut him off and i couldnt work, i had to stay hidden because i couldnt tell anyone what happened. So i went nuts being locked away in my room with my thoughts and well i do know the wonder twins” i said with a giggle. “So instead of asking monty like i usually do so that he can steal me some of his parents weed successfully i snuck in and did it myself, then went and found them to smoke with me, thats the night you ended up having to arrest me, then your sister got arrested, thats how the wonder twins got arrested, and john well he tried to go after the commander who gave me a black eye. So he got arrested for attacking him.”

“im noticing you wont say his name, AJ who was it? I think i know who, you know i had to sneak on the dropship right?” “i figured” “well i did something very bad because someone offered to sneak me on if i did their dirty job, i had to, i had to come down for o, you know how much she means to me.” “of course i do, but Bellamy what did you do?” “i shot Jaha” “Who told you to do it?” “im guessing the same man you wont name now.”

“how do you know?” “it was shumway wasnt it? AJ it was shumway who used to abuse you wasnt it?” i gasped and tried to step away from him, he kept his arms around me and slowly and gently grabbed my chin tilting it up to force me to lock eyes with him. “Shumway wasnt good at hiding his likes, everyone on the guard knew he had a thing for little girls, when you described him but never said his name i knew instantly who you were talking about.”

his fingers trailed from my chin back to my cheek stroked it a few times then trailed further into my hair twisting and trying to get lost, he leaned back in and brushed his lips back on mine, increasing pressure when my hands got lost in his curls once more. He broke the kiss all to soon, “i have waited 6 years to have you in my arms like this, i still want you, no matter if your broken or whole, you are amazing and beautiful and ive been madly inlove with you since day one. I love you and will continue to love every broken piece of you and will promise to help you heal.”

his intense gaze held mine, every bit of love and emotion poured through his golden brown eyes so full of love, for me, something i never thought i would get to see, especially from the golden greek god of my dreams.

I teared up “i always thought i was crazy for thinking about love at first sight, hell they love me sure but bambi isnt the only disney nickname i have, supposedly my head is in the clouds and i live in a fairytale.”

“if you live in a fairytale then i promise i will be your knight in shinning armor my beautiful queen” he said as he knelt in front of me “i have loved you for 6 years and i promise here and now i will always love you and i vow to take care of you and treat you like the queen you deserve to be treated like. If you will have me i will always be there for you.” tearing up more i leaned down to him pressing my lips on his, “i dont know how i got lucky to have someone like you in my life, but i will never let you go, i can promise that” he pressed his lips firmer into mine pouring his heart into the kiss just as much as i was with him, he stood slowly wrapping his arms around me picking me up off the ground and twirling us around.

I started giggling through my happy tears and our kiss. He set me down gently and pressed his forehead into mine. “You know your sister is going to freak out when she realizes that her and john’s meddling helped.” he started laughing. “Lets head back for a little bit and see what chaos is left at the the dropship and when nighttime hits i promise i'll bring you back here” i nodded my head in agreement, he grabbed my hand in his and started leading me back to camp.

When we got back i heard my brother yelling something about chancellor of earth to wells. I stopped walking and pulled bellamy to a stop as well “i love john more than anything and he is my brother, but he and i both know we will love each other no matter what stupid things happen, so that being said, you may have to hold me back if he gets to stupid cause i may slap the shit out of him” i said laughing.

“I promise, and im warning you now i may need to be slapped for some of my stupid stuff but i will always love you and mean well with what i do, i take care of my own, thats o and now that includes you. So please dont ever leave me, no matter how stupid i get please dont leave me.” he said his eyes pleading a little.

“I promise you i will never leave you, but i cant promise i wont yell, scream, or run when i get mad, or even….” i trailed off unable to look him in the eyes to say this, “well being with john and miller i fight, a lot. So ill probably pick fights with john and occasionally nate, mostly john though, hand to hand and kickboxing although im much better at throwing a punch than a kick. Having david as the only father and parental figure in our lives worked out, he taught us a lot just like nate but he also taught hand to hand and guard fitness. Ive known how to kick ass since i was 6 ½ years old thanks to david.” 

“remind me to stay on your good side.” he said while laughing. We looked around and noticed the fight had been over just as quick as it started. Then i heard clarke “we dont care who is in charge, we need to get to mt weather to get those supplies.” i led him towards the crowd. “How about you guys go, you know being privileged and all you should have to do it for us for once just to see what it feels like being a slave.” i stopped dead in my tracks. “This is literally why i just told you the slapping comment.” i took a deep breath trying to stop myself from following through with slapping my brother, he knocked wells ankle out from under him looking like he sprained his ankle.

I thanked every deity i could think of that i insisted on being under Abby and Jackson’s wing since 10 too, giving myself almost 6 years every day with them in the clinic helped me know we arent totally screwed down here and i can take care of them the best i can, and i know clarke has helped us a lot too so, 2 doctors we should be ok.

Finn stopped the fight and o started flirting right away which had bellamy groaning next to me, i giggled he shot me a playful glare. “You are very unfair.” “oh? And how am i unfair?” “your so cute its distracting.” “and just what am i distracting you from? Glaring at any guy your sister flirts with? Remember just cause im 18 and we have both known each other one way or another for 6 years, doesnt mean your sister who was locked under the floor doesnt need the chance to get out flirt, live dangerously, rebel, all of it. Please i will probably be helping her do it too” i giggled “remember my time to rebel was spent surviving on the ark or locked up on it, same with o.” he groaned “your even cuter when your right” he mock pouted at me.

I leaned in and kissed him. “Aww im sorry you think im so cute that you cant win” before he had a chance to respond john came up and punched my arm getting my attention. “I see the stupidity branch smacked you hard coming down to the ground big brother.”

“hey its jaha” john said. “yes and that is jaha’s son not jaha himself for 1 and for 2 john seriously, jaha followed the rules floating dad he didnt make them, besides we both know that even though i could never prove it, it was nygel who turned me in and thats why dad stepped up.” he shook his head at me. “I wish we could have proved a lot of shit nygel did.” “yeah well that would require someone to believe his daughter or hell even acknowledge he has one. And i probably could have proved enough if he ever gave me the time of day.”

“whatever, your not going on the big walk?” he asked me.  
O came bounding up to us all at this time. “Im going AJ wanna join?”  
“um i should probably stay and check medical supplies, did clarke already check? Do we know?” i asked. “no i didnt check but i just coming to ask if you would.” “what do you know we still think alike there clarke, at least medical wise.” i said. “jackson misses you, i got to see him before we dropped and he wanted me to tell you he misses you greatly.”

“go adventure, ill medical supply check you guys go to mt weather, o you have a great time and i love you.” “i love you too AJ and i love you bell” everyone but bellamy and i left. “Not only are you distracting but your sneaky, i never told her she could go.” i turned to him and caressed his cheek with my right hand gently stroking his cheekbone, he leaned into my touch. “Bell i know you came down here to protect her but i promise she will be ok, she needs to branch out, and i really do promise she will be ok, i taught her how to fight, she can defend herself very well. She knows kickboxing and hand to hand just like me, her and i were cellmates for 1 ½ years before i got thrown into solitary for the last 6 months, everyday we would train together. She could kick a grown mans ass now if she needed to. She will be perfectly fine."

“thank you, she went from the girl under the floor to a woman who can defend herself thanks to you.” “youre welcome.” i blushed. “Wait, why did you get thrown into solitary for 6 months?” “oh um. So” i started stuttering and looking at the ground, i wasnt prepared to explain this to him and it showed. “Im sorry” i said looking at my feet. “One of the guys cornered o trying to pull something with her and she was stuck to where she couldnt defend herself, i saw red, i lashed out after shumway and what happened to me so i beat the guy, i broke his nose and 2 of his ribs. So they sent me to solitary until i was to be floated was their true intention i knew it, hello i was the arks famous thief, there was no way i was getting reviewed.”

i felt fingers on my chin as he guided me to look up into his eyes. “One of the guys here? Who? You know what never mind that, you seriously spent 6 months in solitary for my sister?” he stumbled out questions still holding my chin and gaze with his. “Yes and yes, im not sure i should tell you who, i dont want you to go hurt them.”  
“did they hurt you?” i looked down again but his hand was still on my face so i could only break my gaze, which is why he leaned down to recapture my gaze in his. “Amber. Did they hurt you?” i couldnt find my words so i simply nodded. He cursed under his breath, just barely loud enough for me to hear. “Who was it? I promise im not going to start anything but i want to know so i can keep an eye on them, no one will ever hurt you or o ever again.”

“jacob thomas, he broke into my solitary cell 2 nights ago.” his hand moved from my chin to my cheek, he gently stroked my cheekbone. “I will never let anything happen to you ever again.” he leaned in and connected our lips, everytime his lips touched mine its like everything disappeared it was just him and i, he took away my horrid thoughts and made me feel alive again. Maybe its because i hadnt had a gentle intimate touch in 2 years, was i that touch starved that my world melted with one kiss? Or was that bellamy? Maybe it was both. I pulled back gasping for breath since he managed to steal mine.

“We should try to do some useful things around here before we loose all the sunlight, we will need, shelters, water, fire, wood, and some kind of food until they get back, and maybe i can find some kinda crowbar or something to pry this damn wristband off with. Like hell ill let kane know im perfectly hunky dory all the damn time so he can try and run me, im done, im no longer a kane, im a Murphy.”

“so far your my favorite Murphy” he said laughing, i giggled. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dropship with me, we went inside and started searching everywhere to inventory everything we had, which of course wasnt a whole lot, then i found a secret compartment in the top floor of the dropship with a note for me.  
“To my favorite daughter, take care of nate and have nate take care of you, i guess throw john in the mix haha. I trained you 3 well, i know if there is any trouble you guys can take care of yourselves, and just to guarantee that im giving you a few things to help, Jackson helped me. Meds from him, your favorite safety guards and a present from us to help ease your mind so you can remain sharp our beautiful genius, sinclair sends his love as well. Tinker away he says. Love your father who tried to help raise you the best i could, David Miller.”

i wiped at some tears. “We may survive this yet.” “what is all that?” bellamy asked me. “A note from david miller, he snuck in a few key items for our survival, jackson got me some meds to help, david sent my safety guard” i bent into the compartment and pulled out a set of twin throwing knives. “ ive used these every day since i was 6 ½. He also sent something from sinclair which means some tools if i need and my radio for piece of mind so i can focus to tinker.”

“so your a doctor and an engineer?” “yes i am, i had to do something so i wasnt just nygel’s little thief my whole life, and i took after jackson and abby quickly in medical starting at 6 then followed sinclair into engineering one day around 7 and picked it up quickly, he told me he wanted to make me his apprentice.” “god beautiful and smart, i picked the total package huh?” i blushed furiously turning away from his gaze, i finished grabbing my stuff out, “for now im claiming this top floor its big enough for 1 person to sleep in” looking down at my feet trying to sound all innocent “or 2” he chuckled “is that a very lame attempt to ask me to stay with you?” i giggled and looked up at him “yes it was, i thought you said i was all cute not lame.” i pouted at him. He leaned down where i was sitting and kissed me. “Your right your very cute, not lame at all and that was very adorable. And your adorable. And all i want to do is keep kissing you.” so he did, repeatedly until i stopped him with a giggle and a light shove.

“ we cant keep burning daylight making out or we will never survive, i may have some stuff to help, but we need fire, water, food. I was decent in earth skills so maybe we can find something to eat on. we can claim here for sleeping and go try to do some stuff, and with my knives here now i need you to take this damn band off me. I dont care if its kane’s only way of knowing im alive and i really dont give a fuck if it how the ark will survive if they come down here, they should have thought about what they put me through knowing their secret and if i wanted them to survive.”

i held my wrist to him and one of my knives, he led me to a seat and knelt down between my legs infront of me, gently taking my wrist in his hands and looking at the wristband to see the best way to pry it off, then he took my knife and started prying. It was quick but it still hurt like hell and i tried not to show it, but i guess i failed cause he winced and leaned down and gently rubbed my wrist then kissed it, then he spotted it, my scar, shit i actually managed to forget about it. He kissed it gently as well then looked up at me question in his eyes. I took a deep breath.

“It was in solitary i um i started to go nuts like i said being stuck alone, so i might have done it just to feel something, anything really, i had gone numb at one point and it wasnt a good numb. It was really bad and i was loosing it, so this little thing i did helped bring me back i guess.”  
i couldnt look in his eyes, i was doing that a lot, telling him more and more how i was broken and not able to look him in the eyes after telling him. Yet again he surprises me by not running or sounded disgusted with me, fingers brush my chin again as he brings my gaze back to his.

“I love every broken piece of you, and i promise you i will help you put yourself back together.” i started to cry. “Ive had family, sure, they love me and fight for me, but you are the only one in my life outside of my family to ever treat me like i am worth anything.” he looked shocked at that. “I mean sure sinclair, abby, and jackson, but thats just for my brain and dr skills. But to look at me like i am a person, that i have any self worth and telling me how beautiful i am, ive never had anyone do that before, usually its some degrading sexual remark that leaves my skin crawling for days, and usually its from shumway first, a couple times he was in a generous mood and shared me with his second.” before i could continue he interrupted me. “Devonte?!?!?!” “um shit, yeah.” “he seriously shared you and with devonte no less?”

“yeah, but thank god not often, shumway was possessive.” i shudder. He gently wrapped me into his arms into a hug. “Baby (i shivered when he called me baby, i dont know but it did something to me and im pretty sure he noticed it) you will always matter, you are worth the ark’s weight in gold your so amazing, hell your worth so much, you are the most beautiful women ive ever met, baby i love you with all my heart and soul, always and forever, for all eternity. Im sorry baby im bringing up all this bad shit about your past, making you go through it again and i shouldnt, i have no right to.”

“bell stop. If i didnt want you to know or didnt want to answer i would tell you, i promise, i wanted you to know me from me remember? Not just what john and o say.” he chuckled “ok baby” yeah he noticed. Shit. he is trouble, i cant say i really care haha ive wanted this man for 6 years, i think im allowed to enjoy if i damn well please, and damn i do please. He leaned over me again and brought his lips to mine. “Im pretty certain baby that your lips are so far my favorite place to be.” i smiled into our kiss.  
“I can say that your arms and all of you is my favorite place to be” i looked into his eyes golden brown meeting emerald green like so many times before, “i love you so much baby” “i love you so much bellamy” his lips were back on mine.

After a few moments we pulled apart. “We need to go outside and see whats going on then we can come back, bell i promise we can come back and talk and cuddle and whatever the hell we want ok?” “yeah baby come on lets go.” he led me down and out of the dropship.  
When we made it outside it was starting to get dark, and someone had made a fire, walking towards the fire john was there with his goons. “we heard what you said about the wristbands sis, so i started a revolution and you are our leader oh king rebel and queen rebel.” he bowed in mocking tone.  
Bellamy knelt infront of me “Amber Justine Murphy will you be my queen and rule 100 crazy teenagers with me?”

I giggled and leaned over him for a kiss. “Did you really have to ask? But we give people a choice, and were not assholes in the join me or die way. Sound like a plan my king?” i pulled him up to stand infront of me he was smiling as he leaned down and kissed me.  
“Sounds like the best plan my beautiful queen." John laughed, "you'll find you both have a court and a following already, they know who you both are from the ark and well duh sis everyone loves lil red Robin hood." He was cracking up looking at us.

"You said I had a court?" "Of course, me your battle planner, miller well he can help me I guess." Miller interrupted john. "Um excuse me, I'm head of security and battle planning not this numbskull." I laughed. "That's my boy, sneaky, sly, mr fox."  
John redirected the conversation. "We are all on your side well not Jaha of course cause you know you turned around and….” “Thank you John” i interrupted him. “You have to tell them what happened between you and jaha, AJ.” “how about you tell them i go tell Bell. Get a removal team together we will be out in a bit.” i said as i dragged bellamy to the top floor of the dropship.

We got up top and i locked the door behind me, straightening i looked around avoiding bellamy’s gaze. “So jaha and i dont get along, obviously, and um not for the whole privileged thing, and not because of clarke and the engineering secret. But because i um, stole his girlfriend.”  
i know he was trying to catch my gaze but i couldnt look up, i couldn't look into his eyes yet, i was to afraid of what i would find. Horror, disgust, i dont know. Only time ive ever had a guy ok with me being bi he asked for a threesome. Yet again those long rough but gentle fingers found my chin forcing my gaze into his. “You mean to tell me he hates you cause you stole his girl?” he said while laughing. I nodded. “Baby why do you look scared?” then it hit him. “Baby did you really think i’d care that your bi?”  
“Every guy ive ever told has looked at me in disgust except the one guy who wanted a threesome.” “Amber baby, i love you, every broken, beautiful bisexual piece.”  
He leaned down capturing my lips into his, my world melted as his hand wound into my shoulder length red curls like he was holding on for dear life, my hands in turn wound into his curls just as tight.

“God Bellamy i love you so fucking much, you know this right? You make me feel like a queen.” “because you are beautiful, you will always be my queen even if you also happen to love women too, cause honestly baby that shows me there is more of you to love and more of you to share the love.” he started kissing me again.

“Bellamy.” i gasped for breath he continues to steal mine, he groaned and put his forehead on mine. “God baby you drive me crazy, i dont want to go be responsible i want to stay up here with you and make out all night.” he grinned at me devilishly. Then he leaned over and latched his lip right on my neck and began sucking a big ass hickey on my neck.  
I shrieked and slapped his shoulder giggling. “OMG BELLAMY!!” i half moaned half giggled. “Your horrid” he was still laughing when he finished with a loud smacking sound. “Now everyone will know your mine” he said proudly,”i love you so much baby, lets go lead this camp and hurry back cause i have big plans for you baby.” he said still holding that same devil smile, that one is now making me realize that Bell will be big trouble for me, and im beginning to lose the will to care thats a bad thing.

We went down to the mainfloor and out the front, everyone started to gather around the bonfire and the sun was starting to set. Bellamy looked to me and nodded giving me permission to start.  
“We were sent to the ground as an experiment, many of you know who i am, but not my story. I am formally AJ Kane. Now i go by AJ Murphy, but i am an engineer and a thief, i am little red robin hood. I know things the ark didnt want shared, they dont have enough oxygen to survive, more time now they got rid of us. Im telling you this to give you a choice, take of your wristband and they wont think its survivable down here and wont follow, its your choice. I have no need for anyone up there to follow me, my family is down here. Join us, whatever the hell we want and no more privileged or keep your wristband. I dont care if you keep it, just stay out of our way.”

Right on cue, wells came out of hiding towards our crowd, Bell stepped in front of me as to protect me. Wells started in about how we need the ark and then he tried using my last name against me. “Your a kane you should want the ark to come down.” the crowd went silent. “Excuse me? I am not a Kane thank you very much, im a Murphy, and you will do best to remember that. And if you think using me to win your fight would work your not very smart.”  
People started laughing. “I may have been born a Kane but i stopped being a Kane the day Marcus left a 6 year old at Alex Murphy’s doorstep. I am Amber Justine Murphy, i am from factory station. I am one of nygel’s girls, or her bitches as she calls us. I am the ark’s famous little red robin hood. I am a doctor after 6 years of training. I am a engineer after 6 years of being sinclairs apprentice. I grew up playing on farm, mecha, hydro. The only time i stepped food on Alpha was to steal shit from there or if i went to see clarke or abby, so dont you for one moment try and pull the kanes privileged daughter card on me jaha, i am not a Kane. now just because your still holding a grudge i stole your girl does not mean ill bend over and take this. I started this revolution against jaha, not being strung behind like some ditsy blonde.”

CRACK

We all looked at each other. It started raining. “We need to collect this.” “go for it jaha, no one is stopping you now vamoose.” i ignored him and started twirling in circles feeling the rain against my skin for the frst time, it was amazing, suddenly feeling his gaze on me i turned towards him. I stopped and looked up at him he started brushing the wet hair out of my face, leaned forward and captured my lips in a searing kiss.

He broke it this time licking his lips he stared into my emerald green eyes as if deciding what to do with me, actually i think thats exactly what he is doing, he is trying to decide what to do with me and oh god does he know im a virgin? I think he plans to torture me. He must have seen my thoughts or something because instantly his lips are back on mine. We kiss for a little this time when he pulls away he take my hand in his and guides me to follow him.

I start walking with him not really saying anything but its a comfortable silence. When he stops i realize he brought me back to the butterfly field, its nice, omg he planned a picnic, how did he do it? He sits me on the blanket next to the waterfall and i wonder back to his comment of what he has planned for me. He leans in and kisses me. “Baby your thinking to loud.” blushing i look down unable to keep his gaze anymore.

He leans down and those damn beautiful fingers are back being rough and gentle all at once on my chin bringing my gaze back up to his, “baby (my god its his favorite name for me now and i love it!!) whats going on in that beautiful head of yours?” his fingers started stroking my cheek and my chin gently, he leaned towards me and started kissing a trail up and down my neck, causing me to shiver in excitement.

“You.” he stops and looks at me, “you are always what im thinking about bell, day or night just you.” i dont think he was expecting that answer, he pauses a second before shaking his head and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

He leans in closer so we are practically sharing the same breath, “baby” i shiver, i cant help it. He smirks, he knows what he does to me. “Are you a virgin?” with that i look down ashamed. His hand which never left my face the first time, reaches up to gently stroke my cheek.

I nod, no longer able to use words, this is the part where he leaves mad or something, except he doesnt, doesnt even leave my side for food, that brought for our picnic, and i dont get it, all of nygel’s clients hated when they found out i was a virgin, like i would be a burden when it came time to it. Not that i wanted to lose it to them but everyone hates they have to “teach” me as they say, but bell isnt doing any of that, he is just looking at me like ive hung the moon.

“Baby why are you scared? You must know id never hurt you.” “its not that bell god never that.” i rush to assure him, he puts our foreheads together. “Amber what has you trembling? Are you scared of my thoughts on you being a virgin?”

He intertwines our fingers together. “I want this to be special for you, i always have. I um had a couple flings when i was younger so that i knew what i was doing when it came to you.” i gasped and locked eyes with him to make sure he was telling the truth. “Why? Im not that special.”  
That has him shaking his head. “Your wrong, your very special Amber and you always have been, you mean everything to me.” he is gently rubbing circles over my knuckles with his thumb with one hand while the other caresses my cheek. The butterflies glow around us, along with the moonlight casting the only light around us, his golden brown eyes glow with something else another emotion im not used to love i think.

He leans in slowly his lips capturing mine in a heated kiss, starting soft and growing intense by the minute. “I promise ill go slow and take care of you.” he says in a calm soothing tone. “Bell i never thought different. I know you would never hurt me.” “Are you sure your ready? I dont want to rush you.” "you can never make me do that I trust you with my life bell."  
He has me stand while he unpacks the picnic basket, laying down the blanket and pulling out a lantern and some strawberries. When he is finished he has me sit on the blanket with him, he lights the lantern then lays my head on his lap and begins to feed me strawberries while running his fingers through my hair. "Is this your idea of foreplay Mr. Blake?" I ask with a sultry smile. "Mmm" he hums. "Is it working?" He asks leaning down for a kiss.

I giggle into the kiss. "I love you bell. Thank you, for making this comfortable and being you." He made me realize I wasn't afraid of anything, especially with him.  
He began kissing me slowly, and any nerves I might have had surely were gone now as I slowly sat up. I looked into his eyes, golden brown going so dark almost black with desire.  
He raised his hand to roam from my cheek, to neck, and down, his fingers leaving a blazing trail in their wake. Slowly he reached for my shirt and began unbuttoning my red flannel over my white tank and blue jeans.

My heart was racing but I wasn't scared like I thought I would be. My flannel gone and my tank was next, I felt open in my bra and jeans, but one look from bell and I felt his emotions and love.  
He was on his knees in front of me when he reached for my pants, my breath hitched and he froze. "Baby?" My thoughts started switching between then and now, suddenly bell's hands became shumways and I can't breathe.  
Next thing I know I'm in a bear hug and hear whispers in my ear. Slowly I begin to hear him. "That's it baby, I'm right here. Me, Bellamy no one else baby just me and you. In and out, there you go."

I feel myself able to take a somewhat stable breath and that's when the dam breaks. "I dont want to feel like this anymore, I don't want to think of his hands when I close my eyes. Please Bellamy, don't stop, I cant do it anymore. I cant close my and see his face. Please Bellamy." I felt like I was begging and crying and I felt so small.  
He just squeezed me tighter. Pressing kisses to the top of my head letting me cry it out. When my tears dried he tilted my face up with his long fingers, pressing a kiss to my lips. "I love every broken piece of you, I promise to tell you every chance I get."

We were standing up at this point, he stood at least a head taller than me. He rested his hand on my neck, so much bigger yet I couldn't feel much safer.  
He leaned down and kissed me, starting slow and slowly building in heat. "I love you" he repeated between kisses. Then he surprised me by grabbing my ass and lifting me up in the air, my legs wrapped around his waist.  
He held me in his arms like that just kissing me for a few minutes, then he slowly started lowering me to the ground, holding a hand behind me to make sure I was on the blanket he laid me gently on my back never letting his lips leave mine.

As soon as I was lying down he released me propping himself on one arm to start on my pants, eyes locked on mine for a reaction but this time I felt his hands not shumways.

There was no other sounds besides the crickets and butterflies and my heart, as he slowly stripped the rest of my clothes off as well as his own shirt leaving him in just his jean pants. Leaving me naked but unafraid he settled in between my legs kissing me, slowly kissing a trail out and down.  
Once he got to my pulse point i was making sounds I'd never made or heard before. Then a thought hit me as he was giving me another hickey on my neck and i giggled, good thing shumway didnt know how to do this cause all my firsts go to bell. “What is going on in the beautiful head of yours to give you the giggles huh?"

“That its a good thing shumway was clueless or elses he might have been the one to give me my first orgasm instead of you. He growled at that and i instantly wettened at the sound of him growling at me. He leaned over me laying on one arm he then trailed the other from my cheek to my neck, down between my naked breasts tracing a line around them, then he bent his head down and twirled one of my nipples in his mouth and my back arched up.

All my thoughts were gone, as he continued switching between my breasts grinning at the sounds i made. I started shaking with need, i dont know what i needed yet, but i guess bell did, he leaned down kissed me then started moving his body down to line himself up with my core.  
I shivered with anticipation, i had tried to make myself feel this good before, but damn nothing like what bell is doing to me. “Baby what have you done before?” i couldnt think straight, “nothing. You. god.” i huffed. He laughed, “baby relax i have you i promise, so you havent had an orgasm before?” i shook my head showing him no i havent. “Kinda hard to sneak that around john and thanks but no thanks im not asking him.”

He slowly leaned towards me keeping eye contact as he licked into me. “Holy shit.” i breathed. He continued teasing and winding me up slowly, i could feel every lick to my lips every suck to my clit, his mouth was driving mad. He reached an arm out and intertwined our fingers and held our hand on my hips while he held me down with the other arm. Suddenly his deep licks became short thrusts with his tongue inside me “omg bell.” i felt like i was barely breathing and he was winding me so tight. I started to feel a tingling in my toes ive never felt before and my breath started to hitch as i started making higher pitched whining sounds that seemed to be driving bell nuts if his hips grinding into the ground and his growling into me had anything to do with it. Finally it was like a snap, i curled into myself then snap came crashing hard. “Holy Shit. OMG OMG. Fuck.”

He worked me through until i was done, then he licked me clean and started peppering kisses on a trail upward. He got to my mouth hesitating in case i said no but i didnt deny him, god why would i?  
He kissed me long and hard savoring every kiss as i savored him, i slowly reached between us and started unbuttoning his pants he stopped me before i was done. Confusion crossed my face im sure showing in my emerald green eyes. “Im not done taking care of you baby, i want to be in you too but this night is about you not me.” we locked eyes “ive never had that before bell.” he looked sad by that admission. “Thats why this is your special night baby.”

He leaned down and kissed me, then slowly undressed himself the rest of the way. Once naked he settled himself back in between my legs, i waited for the nerves knowing what was about to happen, waited for the nightmares, nothing. Just Bellamy and I, two halves of one whole, madly deeply and truly in love with each other.

We kissed some more and he started to slowly insert 1 finger then after a little a second came into play, and after long i had 3 in me and was right on the edge again, he didnt leave me there long with a few crooks of his finger on that special spot i tried reach before and failed and whispers in my ear “come for me baby, thats it let go for me, let me feel you baby.” with that deep sexy husky voice saying those dirty things in my ear my second orgams shattered through me.

He worked me through that one too kissing me every step of the way. “God your beautiful baby, i love the faces and sounds you make when you come.” he said as he licked his finger clean. I shivered at the intensity in his gaze, slowly I reached up and slid my fingers into his curls and brought him to my lips for a kiss, like he said before his lips is one of my favorite places to be, i should tell him that.

“Your lips are one of my favorite places to be too bell.” he smiled into our kiss and leaned back to press our foreheads together. “Amber Justine Murphy, i love you with every fiber of my being now and forever, i have loved you for 6 years and i will never stop loving you.” “i love you too Bellamy.”

While holding my gaze he slowly started to slid the tip slick with my juice into me, slowly he inched his way in until he was met with my wall. He looked into my eyes leaned down kissed me, pulled back slightly then pushed forward past the wall breaking it while kissing my pain away, slowly he reached down and started flicking my clit as he slowly moved in and out of me easing the pain while kissing me the whole time.

Soon i couldnt feel pain just pleasure, and that pleasure kept building and i was slammed with my third orgasm. He leaned down and whispered in my ear “baby can i try another position?”  
i nodded at a loss for words. He stopped from his position above me to sitting with me above him, i gasped, the angle hit places i couldnt imagine reaching. Plus i felt very exposed. He noticed my shift in vulnerability and slowed down, looking up at me straddling his lap. “Baby? Are you ok?” he panted, sounding like i was taking from his pleasure.

But the way he was looking at me while i straddled him, had me feeling less vulnerable and more confident. “Yes bell, god yes, this feels amazing, you feel amazing” he moaned at that, knowing that he was feeling this good too made me all tingly and clentchy which seemed to be doing good things to bell based on his grunts and groans.

So i tried that, rocking into him like i saw in that old earth porno i snuck from nygel’s quarters. I may not know what im doing but that porno looked good and well bell seems to be liking it, slowly that murphy confidence im known for is showing back up as i try to take over for a little making it feel good for bellamy too.

Based on his sounds and mine we both wont last much longer, god he feels so good and he is talking dirty to me and oh god his voice. “You feel so good baby, so tight around my cock my god. Holy shit do that again.” i clenched again, im not quiet sure what im doing but that move must feel good. “Baby holy shit can you come again for me cause im not going to last long and i want to feel you come again.”

I whimper and lean foreward for a kiss, our lips remain glued as his hand sneaks down to my clit helping me over the edge for my 4th orgasm and he follows quickly after grunting and groaning into my lips.

I slump forward into his arms and he wraps his around me tight as he lays my back down an grabs a blanket from somewhere i didnt notice and covers us both up. My head laying on a pillow and his head on my chest my fingers in his curls. “Are you ok baby?”

I giggle. “Such a Bellamy question. Yes bell im amazing.” i look down at him to see him already looking at me smiling, i lean towards him for a kiss. “I love you so much baby, your my light in this dark world.”

“I love you too Bellamy, you truly saved me.” he looked at me at those words, emotions going through his beautiful eyes, his eyes are windows to his soul, and im lucky he has let me in.


	2. daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is end of night one beginning of day 2. ill try to speed up timeline a little maybe jump through, like i said writing as i go so this has a life of its own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a phone conversation with my sister i have said screw it and am only slightly going with the show and this is taking a life of its own here lol so idk what to name the chapter anymore lol im writing this as i go.

After a while of him laying on my chest, he looked up into my eyes, like he was looking for something, deciding he found it he leaned up and kissed me. “I wish we could stay out here forever but we have to head back and take care of stuff before we can think about sleep, although we can sleep in the dropship or out here.”

“Bellamy i am not sleeping out here and hoping an animal doesnt come to eat me in my sleep.” he snorted. “Ok im sorry, we can go back and then sleep in the dropship.” he paused. “So i was thinking, technically we have 3 of the ark royalty, you, even if you dont lay claim.” he looked up at me to gauge my reaction, i simply laid there under him listening intently. “Clarke and wells. Well you took off your wristband, we should get clarke and wells’s too. If all the royalty’s wristbands are gone they would certainly believe they shouldn’t come down here.” 

“Bellamy i think that’s a great idea, and yea your right even if i dont lay claim i was sent down here as one because kane wanted to keep his daughter safe. He tried telling me his side the night before. I wouldnt listen.”

“I can get some of the boys to take off well’s wristband.” “ask my brother to do it, John has a grudge, and clarke wont until she finds out the truth, wells wont tell her but if i have to i will. Abby is the one who told thelonious that jake wanted to go public, i may have been in skybox but until i was in solitary i still had my ways. Why do you think i was such a good thief? Kane’s daughter by name miller’s daughter by being raised, either way i had connections in the guard, i know things and abby telling jaha is something i found out in skybox. So i can use abby against clarke and get her wristband off if i need, im just not sure if i wanna go that route yet or not, she is my friend, i mean i do get why wells hasnt told her and is just letting her hate him instead of abby.”

“Wow, ok yeah ill get murphy and m’bege and a couple of the other guys. I guess i have to get off of you and get dressed to do that huh?” “or we could lay here for a few more minutes i said scraping my nails across his scalp through his curls, he purred, i giggled and leaned down for a kiss. “Guess i found your secret spot huh?"  
I scraped my nails again all across his scalp as he leaned his head back onto my chest. I felt his breathing become steady. If I kept this up he would fall asleep on me with my hands in his hair. But I couldn't stop, he tilted his head back up locking our eyes again. " I have something for you, I'm an idiot who is going to rush into this, I can't help myself when I'm with you, ever since that unity day dance 6 years ago, I've been subtly following you like a lovesick puppy and its borderline stalkerish I'm sure. But I've seen you on the ark either around factory, medical or engineering everyday for 6 years, I'm sure you remember me stumbling like an idiot into you everyday just so you know I was there, until you got arrested and I was the one to handcuff you. I've been in love with you since the dance but have been to afraid to do anything about it because of Octavia and I don't want to be with anyone else." He got up and grabbed something out of his pants pockets.

He came back to laying on me, his eyes locked with mine as they widen with realization of what he has in his right hand.

"Amber Justine Murphy I have loved you for 6 years and I will love you forever more. You will be my always and forever for all eternity and I will love you for all eternity. Will you rule by my side as my queen? Will you be my light in the darkness? Will you be my godess for me to worship? Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive and being my wife?"

I started tearing up lunging forward to kiss him, it was sloppy cause I was crying and giggling into but we didnt care he was smiling too. Pulling back he looked into my eyes, golden brown meeting emerald again. 

"Yes Bellamy blake I will marry you."

He lunged forward this time and the kiss was just as sloppy. "It doesnt have to be anytime soon amber I just want you and to lay my claim on you somehow because I love you so much." 

He slipped a ring on my finger it was a simple silver band with one small little stone in the middle, it was a perfect little diamond and it was perfect. "Omg Bellamy its beautiful."

"My mom picked it out." He locked eyes with me. "It was my 18th birthday present from her, she knew our future wasn't certain with Octavia, and if she couldn't see me get married she wanted to have some part of it. So she went to the exchange and found a ring and pulled some strings I guess, I'm not sure what she did or that I want to know what she did. 

Anyway for my birthday she gave me this, said she had someone in mind picking it out too. She said it would look beautiful on the left hand of a fiery redhead with emerald green eyes who captured my heart and soul." 

I was blushing furiously at that. "She knew you would propose to me?" " I told you baby it was love at first site. I even told Octavia and Aurora right away how in love I was." My cheeks were so red. I leaned up and kissed him again. "I love you so much Bellamy. John knew right away too, him and bree. The wonder twins figured it out at the dance, and I'm not sure if finn knows. Oh nate knew at the dance too watching you and i." 

"Bree as in Bree and Roma?" He asked. "Yeah Roma is Bree's friend I guess. Why?" I asked him. 

"Roma was trying to hit on me earlier today it was weird, like she was forceful and trying to hard." I snorted. " fucking great. She I really going to hate me now. Prepare for a catfight turned into her getting her ass kicked." 

"Baby" "bree is one of my best friends and we used to pretend to be girlfriends cause guys we knew were weird. Well Roma got pissed and jealous and we got in a fight on the ark. So now it's going to be worse cause first I stole Bree from her now you from her."

He snorted when he realized what I was meaning. "Oh baby I'm sorry." "Dont be sorry just dont be surprised when she tries to fight me and I kick her ass. I've been fighting daily as training for 12 years, she has no chance never has. She always thought her catfights would win she never believed me when I told her about the fighting even if Bree used to watch me and told her herself."

"So what's it about bree?" "She is well was one of angel's girls with me, so she gets the trauma and we used to bond and hang out, we got really close till I got arrested." "So why was Roma pissed?" "Cause she thought we were fucking and we weren't. We just got like really really close, she lived with me stayed in my bed, I don't know. It's like bree understood. She had clients as bad as shumway was. A way to cope I guess. Her and I were in this weird relationship I guess. It's hard to explain. We weren't sexual, I guess we were girlfriends? Raven always said we were." 

"So Roma wanted a relationship with Bree and you guys whatever you were was exclusive?" "Exactly. Hence two relationships I've stolen from her. And dont forget this one is permanent once she see's the ring she will be out for blood." "Well your mine. Now I do believe I need to get dressed and go get the boys. Try not to let her see the ring without backup, preferably me." 

"Yes sir" I mock saluted him. He slapped my hand and laughed getting up to start finding clothes. I got up laughing and trying to find my clothes too. He stopped me. “I have a better idea, no one will be looking for us for a while and only one of us needs to do the wells thing. Why don’t you stay here and go for a swim while i take care of wells then come back here for you then we can go to the dropship together.”

“Bell are you trying to think of ways to keep me naked?” i ask with a wink. He laughed and responded “baby i dont have to try and think of ways, i am sure i can keep you naked just fine. More like i dont want this night to end and id much prefer swimming with you in this nice hot spring water than going back to take cause of 99 rowdy teenagers.” 

“I think that can be arranged my king” i winked at him again, he brings out my fun flirty confident side, so much of that confidence died first with Shumway then with solitary confinement. So much of myself has been slowly broken and torn away, he said he loved my broken pieces and he is truly showing that to me.

He finished getting dressed while i snatched a couple strawberries and slowly sunk into the nice hot water. Nygel told me stories of baths and other things from the old world but God they never sounded as good as they actually feel. I watch him walk away as i think about things and how they are now. 

If you asked me 6 years ago if I I thought I'd have a chance at dating omg no, engaged to Bellamy Blake I'd have laughed at you. He was older than me no way he took notice of me, I was the cute little pigtails girl he took pity on at a unitydays dance. Well no pigtails involved at 12 years old but still, come on he was 17 no way he took notice of me like that, he just danced with me to take pity on me right? I mean thats how it always felt, i know o told me stories of her brother and love at first sight but come on me?

I don’t get that kind of fairytale, i lost my mom at 6 my dad left me at a friends doorstep, he died at 7 his wife drank herself to death when i was 8. John and i were kids raising ourselves, yeah david tried to help but we were literally by ourselves john is only a few months older than me. But here i am 18, not floated, on the ground as part of 100 teenagers to test to see if earth is survivable, and engaged to the man ive been pinning over and hoping my daily run ins werent a figment of my imagination and they were done with a purpose for 6 years.

I heard a rustle in the trees, i froze, it has to be an animal right. I look around hmm nothing, as i start to focus back on the water i swear i see someone in the shadows of the trees. Shaking my head i focus back on the water, no one is out here amber, bell isnt back yet and the 100 wouldnt come out here, they knew bell brought you out here.

Another 10 minutes go by and this time i do hear and see someone, Bellamy comes back into view and smiles big and wide showing teeth when he sees me. He starts stripping and walks into the water keeping eye contact with me the entire time. “Hello my beautiful fiance” my heart skips a beat and my cheeks flush, he grins like the cheshire cat. Walking towards me his gaze never breaks from mine, then he is standing in front of me and leans down for a kiss which i gladly give him wrapping my fingers immediately into his curls. He growls lowly into my mouth when my nails scrap his scalp.

We kiss for a bit then bath and cuddle in the spring, me sitting in his lap facing him, “what did jacob do? I glazed over it earlier because it seemed like you didnt want to talk about it, but i cant stop thinking about it.” he looked up into my eyes showing concern and warmth prompting me to be open with him.

“When he broke into my cell 2 nights ago he managed to knock me out and he tried to undress and rape me but as soon as he knocked me out and went for my clothes, david happened to be on guard that night, he found jacob and nearly killed him. Um none of the boys know, octavia and now you are the only ones who know, well and david. I havent um had the heart, guts, i dont know what, to tell john, or nate or jasper and monty.” i broke eye contact when i first started talking and yet again, rough yet gentle fingers meet my chin.

“I will never let him touch you again, i promise if he tries anything i’ll kill him, i wont hesitate he wont have you living in fear baby, never again. Ill always be with you to make sure your never alone.” “bellamy you cant stay up my ass all the time, we have a camp to try and run. Infact how did the wells thing go?” 

“Nice subject change baby, think i wouldnt notice?” he sighed. “Ok i’ll give you this one, i woke him, made him go out to a empty spot where your brother and a couple of his guys were waiting and then i left them to take off his wristband.”

“You left?” “yes baby, they had it and i wanted to be back with you as fast as i could, i woke him, said a few things, tried to get him to let me take it off he wouldnt so i left them to use force, id rather be here with you than watching them force his wristband off.” he walked until he was inches from me sharing our breathes, fingers gently grab my chin tilting it upwards so he can capture my lips with his own. “Would you believe me if i said i missed you?”

I giggled “this is the part where i get to confess i feel like im living in a dream right? Cause i do, i really feel like im in a dream, seriously how do i lucky like this, i swore up and down to bree when she made fun of me you only danced with me to take pity on me for not having anyone to dance with, i mean come on you were 17 i was 12, there were plenty of leggy blondes there that night and you dance with the curvy redhead? Who is 5 years younger than you dont forget that one, why would you notice me?” 

“God amber how could i not? You were the most beautiful woman in the room. How can you not see how beautiful you are?” i look away and blush, he brings our foreheads back together, linking our hands intertwining our fingers. “Baby you take my breath away, i wish that shumway, and nygel, and all those other factory station pricks didnt take away your self confidence because baby you are breathtakingly beautiful.”

He hit the nail on the head, was i that easy to understand? Even i hadnt fully understood what was wrong but in one sentence boom bellamy has it all figured out. He leans in and kisses me again. “I love you amber with all my heart, thats why i want you to be my wife, to claim you as mine forever.”

He pulls back. “Baby lets get out and go to the dropship.” he starts leading me out of the water so we can dry with the blankets we laid out on and get dressed. After we are dressed and packed we head hand in hand back to the dropship, out of the corner of my eye i swear i see someone crouching in the trees, no is that two people? I turn my head but cant tell if i see them or not. Shaking my head i turn back to bellamy to see if he see them too turning back there is no one there. I must be seeing things.

We get back to the dropship where everyone has made some sort of bed either in or around the ship. We climb to the top floor where its been guarded off by miller and atom. “Atom can you guard the front?” bellamy asked, i leaned over to nate and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear “dad sent a letter, some toys and his love.” he started laughing as he pulled back. “Safety guard?” he asked. “safety guard” i confirmed, and bent down and showed him the tips of my knives tucked into each boot.

“Ill guard second level for you guys.” nate said then pressed a kiss to my cheek “love you little red” “love you to mr fox” i kissed his cheek in return. I turned to bellamy and we climbed to the top floor and closed the door and locked it. “Im not leaving that unlocked, john, nate or the wonder twins will gladly come up and dog pile my ass at any given chance.” i said laughing. Bellamy turned and set us up a bed before striping down to his boxers and inviting me over, i walked over looking at him biting my lip. Standing in front of him looking up at him, he started stripping me down to my underwear and led me to laying in the bed with him.

He pulled my ass into his front, and held me tight to him pressing kisses into my hair. “I love you baby, i wish we could have gotten together sooner but im glad i get to experience your firsts with you, earth and everything else.” i giggle as he presses more kisses to my hair. “I love you too bellamy, i wouldn’t want anyone else to be my first anything bellamy, i love you so much.” i close my eyes and focus on his breathing which seems to be what he is doing as our breathing syncs up and we both succumb to sleep.

I awoke on my stomach eyes slowly blinking open, bellamy’s hand rubbing soft circles on my bare back. “Goodmorning beautiful, did you sleep well?” “i did thank you bell, have you been up long?” “no but i didnt want to wake you because you looked so peaceful and beautiful.”

Suddenly there was pounding on the hatch, muffled yelling. “MOM ARE YOU AND DAD HAVING SEX, CAN WE COME UP THERE?” Nate’s voice was easy to pinpoint. I looked at Bellamy, shook my head and buried it into his shoulder. “This is why I locked it, none of my boys have any boundaries when it comes to me. I may be the only girl with them but they have always treated me like one of the boys. Dogpile wake up calls are their specialty. Believe me if we aren't locked up or they aren't afraid of walking in on us naked there will be a dog pile at some point.” he was laughing so hard at this point “Come on baby lets get dressed and go appease the boys.”


	3. earth isn't what it's cracked up to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has become sort of a word vomit, and its during the rescue of jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be kind and let me know what you think?

After getting up and looking around for clothes, Bell decided his shirt was too ripped to wear and we left it for later to see if we could fix it up. I got newer clothes being Nygel’s girl, but Bell still had his ratted up shirt. As we made it to the front of the dropship, we heard voices outside, it sounded like Wells and Atom. I pulled Bellamy back by the arm to listen in. 

“I wanna hear what Jaha has to say and see if Atom is loyal to you, when you're not in earshot,” I whispered, and he nodded in response.

“Hey where did you get those clothes?” Atom asked. 

“I buried the two kids who died in the landing.” Wells responded. 

“Smart. You know I’ll take those from here, there is always a market for new clothes,” Atom said, as Bell started moving closer towards the ramp heading out, me glued to his side. 

“We share based on need, just like back home,” Wells said. 

“You still don’t get it do you chancellor?” Bellamy said as he paused to lean down for a kiss smiling at me. “This is home now, your father's rules no longer apply.” Bell then leaned forward and grabbed one of the newer looking shirts. Wells looked ready to take it back as he started towards Bell, but Atom was quicker and blocked him.

“Woah, hey, Atom, hold up. You want it back? Here take it.” Bellamy and Wells stared each other down, Bell practically daring Wells to step up. 

Wells turned pissed and dumped the rest of the clothes from his hands onto the ground turning back to Bell. “Is this what you want? Chaos?” 

“What’s wrong with a little chaos?” I asked. Bell turned and grinned at me.

We heard screams in the distance, being the doctor I took off running first, we rounded the corner seeing John holding a girl over the fire. 

“Check it out you guys, we want the ground to think we are dead, and not to follow right? Well what better way than to show us suffering first.” Wells pushed past me to run up to John and the girl where he pushed John and the girl back from the fire freeing her from John's grip. 

“You can stop this.” he said to Bellamy just as I walked up next to him. 

“Stop what? We are just getting started.” I said, then John jumped up and punched Wells and then a fight ensued. 

Wells knocked John down with a punch then turned back to Bellamy, who had an eye on me making sure I didn't jump in to help my brother. 

“Don’t you see you can’t control this?” Then John jumped up with his knife he made out of dropship material. 

“You’re dead.”

Before anything could happen I grabbed one of Bell’s handmade knives out of his back jeans pocket. “Here Wells now it’s a fair fight.” 

I smirked at John as I walked back to Bellamy leaning up to give him a kiss. 

“Baby, I now understand what made you such a great thief, you’re sneaky as shit. I didn’t even feel you or hear you grab that out of my pocket.” I giggled and kissed him again. 

“Honey, I wasn’t the most famous thief on the ark for nothing.”

The next thing I know, Wells has his knife to John's throat and his arm pinned behind his back. Before anyone can respond I have my knife pulled and have knocked Wells back with my boot on his chest and my knife pointed at him. 

“BAMBI!!” Finn yelled. 

I released Wells turned and helped John off the ground as everyone filed in from the Mt. Weather excursion. Octavia was injured and Bellamy ran to her to check her injuries which from what I could see weren't that bad, Clarke was there and she wouldn't leave O in pain. 

“Where's the food?” Bellamy asked. 

“We didn't make it to Mt Weather,” Finn said. 

“What the hell happened out there Finn?!” I half shouted. “Wait.” I said looking around, something’s wrong, no. “Where is Jasper?” Monty caught my eye and then looked down sadly, everyone else wouldn’t look me in the eye. “No, no, no.” 

I started panicking, I couldn’t get a deep breath, then I couldn't breathe at all. John came up and tried his usual tactics to calm me down, they didn't work. I couldn’t do anything but panic, where is my brother?

My breathing became worse black started to take over my vision. I couldn’t panic about not breathing because all I can think about is Jasper, my sweet loving innocent brother. Then suddenly there is a strong pair of arms surrounding me and I think I hear whispering in my ear, it's so hard to focus. Slowly my breath starts to come back, I can slowly start to hear the whispering in my ear. “Baby, come back to me it's going to be ok, I'm right here, breathe, baby, deep breaths there you go.”

It took some more coaxing from Bellamy, but my breathing became normal. He brought me over to sit next to Octavia who immediately wrapped me into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry AJ we did everything we could, we are going back to get him.” I nod, too numb for much else. Everyone is moving around me but I cant tell whats going on, just that O is here with me.

Then Bell’s face appears in my vision. “Baby.” He gently reaches out towards me, I launch myself into his arms, he doesn't hesitate and squeezes me tight and tucks his face into my hair. “Baby, I promise you we will go find him. Okay? Everyone is getting ready to leave now, O will stay here with Monty, I’ll go with you, John, Finn, Clarke, and Wells are coming OK?”

Weakly I begin to nod, how can I function? My brother, well not like john, but the wonder twins are my brothers, john may be my brother but these boys all are, i chose my family when the real one threw me away. Now one of them is missing, i can't think just nod and hope my body stays on autopilot. 

Somehow everyone is packed and ready and Bellamy is helping me up to leave. I don't remember much. I heard Bellamy tell Atom to watch over o, at least she will be safe, I do remember Bellamy being my rock. I am stuck between Bell and John on the walk. Both being an anchor as I walk. Then my mind starts to clear slightly the more I walk. 

“Bell, you need to try to get Clarke's wristband, you and john could get it, she will be pissed when she sees mine gone but who cares.” “Baby you need to worry about” he starts but I interrupt him. “Bell, this is helping me not be a hyperventilating mess, please just work with my scattered mind.” I begged him.

He nodded, he and John left my side to start in on Wells and Clarke. “Hey hold up”, he yelled to Clarke and Wells. They stopped, Wells stepping in front of Clarke like a protector. For some reason seeing that brought a clarity to my mind, I stepped forward before anyone could say anything else. “Clarke, take off your wristband.” she startled and looked at me. “Why? You know as well as I do what's going on up there.” she said.

“For the same reason I did Clarke, for the same reason my whole family did. We don't need the privileged council members to save us, you and I have the medical, Monty and I have engineering. And the biggest reason of all. To make our parents suffer.”

Wells stepped closer to me and before he could say a word Bellamy was pushing him back. “Stuff it jaha she deserves the truth, you think you can protect her by lying to her, guess what it will only hurt her more in the long run.” I shouted to him. Clarke looked around at the scene looking to Wells then finally her vision landing on me.

“What is he lying to me about AJ? What do i deserve to know the truth about?” she asked me fear of the truth in her eyes. “I know the truth about why Jake was floated and you were arrested.” I told her, Wells looked down and Bell and John backed up slightly behind me one on each side, like soldiers ready for battle.

“How do you know AJ?” Wells interjected. “You were already in skybox when it happened.” I looked up at him, “You don’t know jack shit about me jaha so don’t act like you care now how i have my resources, besides you aren’t the only who reminded me daily i was a kane, i have a list of guards who would drop everything for kane’s daughter, and a even bigger list of guard who would do anything for david miller’s non bio daughter.”

Bell placed a hand on my arm grounding me because he could see Wells was riling me up. “I have my ways, but i know what he is hiding from you.” I turned back to Clarke. “Wells didn’t tell Thelonious about you and Jake, Abby did. Now like the rest of my family that is down here, we are all we need, if you want your mom to suffer take it off. I know you want her to feel your pain.”

I turned and walked past everyone, “now I said what i want about the wristbands, but i'm going to find part of my family.” Bell and John followed immediately. “Do you think she will take it off?” Bell asked me. “Yes I know she will, and so does Wells, that's why he looks so mad.” We looked back and sure enough I was right, he was livid. 

Finn who had been a silent audience chose now to speak up, “this way bambi, ill lead the way.”  
“How do we know this is the right way?” john asked, “we dont spacewalker thinks he is a tracker.” bell said.

“Finn keep moving. Bell its not tracking its earth skills. And john you should know better the only one better than I was in earth skills was finn.” i said with conviction in my voice. 

We had been walking a while when suddenly we heard a moaning in the distance. I took off running with everyone behind me, “Amber, Bambi, AJ” i heard everyone calling for me but i couldn’t stop, i came to an opening to a clearing, there was jasper hanging up in a tree, everyone had caught up at this point. I took off running toward jasper again, suddenly the ground went out from under me.

Then Bell had my arm and i looked into his panicked eyes with panicked eyes of my own. Then everyone was pulling and helping Bell pull me back up. I landed into his chest, “baby are you ok? He asked as soon as we had our breathing under control. I looked into his eyes and nodded, looking back up at jasper. “Someone needs to get up there and cut my brother down now.” 

Finn, Wells and John all started cutting him down while Clarke looked on. Bell pulled me aside and made me sit on a rock he found, kneeling in between my legs he tilted my chin up to look at him. “Baby are you ok? Truthfully, not what you think i want to hear.” I took a deep breath ready to answer when we heard a growl. 

Panic filled me once again as I looked into Bellamy’s eyes. “What the hell was that?” I asked, “gounders?” he questioned. Then out of nowhere a black panther came running out at us. He reached for his gun and I reached for my knives. “Bell” I breathed, “stay still.” he nodded.

We ducked as it jumped and I swiveled and threw one of my knives as bell shot with his hand gun, together we took it down quickly. “Hurry up and get jasper down before more find their way out here.” I said.

We gathered Jasper and the panther and took both quickly back to camp. I went with Jasper into the dropship, so Clarke and I could tend to his wounds. Bellamy and John started feeding everyone with the panther, getting it cooked and ready. Just as I walked to the door of the dropship there it was in the trees at the corner of my eye again someone was there. I turned to look but find nothing yet again. Am I really going crazy?


	4. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's healing, and a forgotten event gets revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a wall trying this sorry lol but I think I've got my swing back.

I spent the night glued to Jasper’s side, no one could tear me away, and tensions were getting high. He was moaning in pain, and people were bitching about him keeping them awake, I heard hollering off in the distance, a little girl. I couldn’t move, I made Clarke go check. I felt a blanket being laid over me, I looked up and it was Bellamy covering me up.

The next day I awoke to Bellamy sitting next to me with my head in his lap and a blanket across me, he must have felt my shift cause he awoke as well. "Morning beautiful. I need to take a hunting party out today can you please stay here?" 

"Yeah, I cant leave Jasper's side, plus clarke is going on a meds run, so someone needs to stay with him." I said. He nodded then leaned down and kissed me. "I'll come back to you a.s.a.p." he said against my lips.

"Always and forever Bellamy you promised." He smiled, "For all eternity my love." He responded kissing me again. He got up and soon it was just, Jasper, Monty, Octavia and I alone in the room. 

I was wiping sweat off Jasper's face and neck. "You know my brother is gone for you right? Like worse than before on the ark." I blushed. "Yes O, I kinda figured that." And then she screamed at me and I semi freaked out until I realized she was looking at my hand. Oh shit, all this with Jasper and I forgot.

"O, calm down." Monty looked between us confused. "Calm down? I knew he had it and it was meant for you but omg already?" I guess I moved my hand in the right way for the ring to catch the light. Monty caught it, "Amber Justine Murphy, are you telling me that you got engaged and no one knows?" Monty my quiet shy brother, spoke up slightly angry. Sheepishly I look down. "To be fair, it was right before Jasper, I forgot. I'm sorry." Monty started laughing, "The boys are going to kill you for not telling them." 

Suddenly Nate and the rest of the 100 who weren't with Clarke or Bellamy came running into the dropship. Nate came barreling into me coughing, I held him as he caught his breath then he slowly started standing more straight and less into me. "What the hell nate?" I asked him. He coughed "I was guarding the wall when a arrow shot past me, and I saw some kind of yellow thick fog, burned like acid." I looked to Octavia. "Bell" I breathed. 

She ran to me barreling in for a hug. "AJ he will come back, do you think he would leave you after 6 years of waiting?" She soothed, I hadn't even realized I had started crying. I nodded my head and held her tightly, Monty and Nate wrapped around us hugging us both tight. After a few minutes I pulled back, wiping my eyes and clearing my throat. "Ok we need to get everyone in sleeping spots so everyone fits comfortably." Nate said he and Octavia would do it leaving Monty and I to watch Jasper.

The fog lasted all night and into the mid-morning and tension was high. "I swear to god the next motherfummmmmmfff" Nate's hand goes around my mouth. "Chill lil red, everyone is on edge. Look its clearing they can get out of the dropship and out of your hair. Ok?" I slightly nod, "red if I let go will you muzzle that mouth?" I licked his hand at that. "Damn it red, you have cooties." He said laughing, I knocked my head into his chest trying to hide my smile. "Thank you." I whispered, Nate knew what he was doing, he was great at distracting me from a fight. "Anytime Snow White, anytime." He wrapped me into a bear hug and started laughing. 

"Omg I haven't heard Snow White since before Skybox." I started laughing. "Yeah well I have to start again cause your dwarfs are back together." He said still laughing.

"Now let's get everyone out of here." He started to slide his arms down my arms holding onto my hands, then stops laughing and pauses, oh shit Nate wasn't with us.

He looks down and a eyebrow quirks up, and his lips tug slowly back to a smile. "Amber Justine Murphy, I do believe that is an engagement ring on your finger, are you telling me golden boy had the balls after all?" I snort. "Really nate?" His grin is shit-eating wide as he pulls me back into a hug. "I'm happy for you lil red, congratulations. He better treat you right, or he gets to see why I'm the best out of John and I." 

"So dad can't be here so your taking up the father protection speech?" I chuckle poking his chest. "Damn straight, John and I were left in charge of you and you know it, think dad would have let us get on the ship without a talk?" He shook his head at me grinning. 

"So did you warn him about wakeup calls?" He asked still grinning. I snorted. "Yes, why do you think I locked the door?" I responded. "I knew mom and dad were boning." He said. "Nathan Lee Miller!!!" I hollered at him. 

"That's it I'm done talking to you." I turned to leave and he grabbed me back into a hug laughing. "I'm sorry Snow White, I'm done teasing I promise." I mumble into his chest. "Liar." He snorted. 

"Absolutely but I mean it for today, at least until he is back, then it's back to being a free for all." I groaned. "Ugh you suck." He grinned. "Yes I do, but my bedroom habits aren't up for discussion your's are."

"Nathan!! That's it I hate you!!" I said grinning as i shove him away. "Go, be my soldier and get them out so i can tend to Jasper."  
He nodded laughing at me then turned to leave, stopping at the door he said.

"Does John know?" I looked at him and shook my head. "It was right before Jasper, that's why no one knew yet. Jasper, Finn and John are the last to find out." He shook his head smiling. "John is going to kill you if Jasper doesn't first." He laughed.

I went back to Jasper as everyone slowly trickled out of the dropship. The day then luckily passed quickly with Clarke and Bellamy arriving at the same time which was odd. I heard a commotion outside when they arrived but I was to busy keeping track of Jasper's heartbeat. Octavia came stumbling in tears in her eyes and plopped down next to me, picking Jasper's head up and putting it gently in her lap so she could stroke his hair. "O? What's wrong?" 

She sniffled. "Atom, got killed in the acid fog, I really liked him AJ." She started crying so I scooted closer and took her in my arms careful of Jasper. Clarke and Finn came in with whatever medicine the grounders had used and got to work on Jasper. "O, I'm sorry, he was a sweet boy even if your brother was to thick headed to see it. He loved you, I could tell." She held on tight and whispered to Jasper about staying alive. 

After giving Jasper the tea Clarke made everyone thinned out of the room, I stayed with Monty, O, and Finn who brought a bottle of liquor he found while they were out in the fog. He passed it to me. "Here bambi, careful it burns." I took a big drink and coughed slightly shook my head and said. "Taste like shit, I love it." Everyone laughed as I handed it off to O. "Hey tigger can I get a drink of that?" I jumped and ran shouting. "Jasper." Finn quickly brought water handing it to me. "Here piglet water not liquor." I said bringing it to his lips, he took a big drink. "Party pooper, tigger I expected better." He said grinning. Clarke came up at that time. "Well you'll have a nice scar to show the ladies." He laughed. We sat around talking until Jasper was tired and ready for sleep. Everyone got up and left, but I couldn't so I got up and walked around stretching. "I heard he was better, why don't you leave out of here for a little baby? You're going to make yourself crazy staying here, and there are plenty of people to watch him." 

Bellamy startled me out of my pacing daze, I looked up at him, still slightly dazed. "Baby" he began again. "Monty told me you were in here the whole time even when everyone else had left for a break." 

I huffed. "Owl is a traitor." He looked at me confused then laughed. "Do you guys really have Whinnie the Pooh nicknames?" I started laughing. "You are the first one besides Octavia to get the reference, sometimes I forget you guys are related." Shaking my head I relent.

"Fine" I walk to him. "Take me away my King." He takes my hand grinning. We make it out of the dropship and I remember the ring. 

"Oh um, O, Monty, and Nate know about us being engaged and Finn didn't figure it out yet and Jasper and John don't know yet." He laughed. "Well I'm stealing you out of the camp tonight, I promise no animal's will get you, and tomorrow we can tell the rest of the boys." He propositioned. 

"I'll take your deal but I have to tell John now, he's right there." I point to where John is standing against the gate entrance. "Then we can go, if I wait any longer I'll be in major shit." He nodded his agreement.

I walked up to John with Bellamy trailing slowly behind me. He started speaking first. "So Nate tells me I have to talk to you as soon as I see you?" "Fuck" I grumble. "Way to put me on the spot. Um yea so I didn't tell you cause it was right before Jasper and I forgot and I'm sorry it wasn't on purpose." I rambled. 

"I don't want to know your sex life." He interrupted. I hit my head against his chest, causing him to laugh. "No jackass."

Then I held my left hand up to show him instead of trying to find the words. He stopped laughing, with a quick breath and a "holy shit" he took my hand and looked at the ring. 

Then he nudged me back to look at my face. "Amber Justine Murphy are you engaged?" He asked shock evident in his voice. I looked him in the eyes and nodded. "Surprise?" I question not sure his reaction, nervous of what he might think. He shakes his head as if shaking thoughts away. Looks behind me to Bellamy over my shoulder then back to me. 

"I'm happy for you Amber, you just surprised me yes. But you know I love you more than anything, you have always put me first even though I was older by a few months. For once in your life Amber Justine Murphy, put yourself first, give him more of yourself than me, you and him deserve happiness. Don't worry about me, I got this." He knocked his forehead against mine then leaned back to kiss it and walked away leaving me teary eyed.

Bellamy walked up, wrapping me in a hug. "Are you ok baby?" He asked. "Yeah." I whispered. Clearing my throat. "Let's go." We started walking out of the camp gates hand in hand, waving to Nate who was on duty as we left.

**Author's Note:**

> not the best at writing, but im trying. please dont be mean but tell me what you think and maybe some input?


End file.
